


The Final Week

by Adlez27



Series: SideKen [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Gen, SideM, mentions of other idols but i wont tag them so i don't disappoint people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: The game likes to crash on me after the final produce week, right before a live. Thanks, Ken!





	The Final Week

It’s Monday morning, and you have a very busy week ahead of you as 315Pro’s sole producer. You arrive at the office at a painfully early hour to set up for the day, but you just can’t seem to feel settled until he arrives: your secretary, Yamamura Ken.  
In lieu of a proper breakfast, you’ve already eaten two small packs of stamina jelly. He sweeps the empty packets into a trash bin before starting on the coffee. He’s using Jiro’s method, which you think is kind of funny, even though you don’t really understand it.  
“Did you sleep well last night?” Ken asks as he sets a mug of coffee on your desk. You take a sip from the mug (mmm, tastes good) before answering, “Maybe.” You almost want to believe he actually cares about you.  
Some of your idols have come inside from their morning run. You hate the smell, so you bury your nose in the coffee again. It seems inappropriate to scold grown men on their hygiene, so you’ll just have Ken send an indirect memo later. In the meantime, you brief FRAME and the Kogadou on their schedules for the week.  
You finally feel awake now that the coffee has kicked in. You’re accompanying Mofumofuen to an interview today, so Ken will be informing the rest of your idols on what you planned for them. You can always rely on him for that.  
You leave the building, and now, it’s Ken’s world.

As cute as kids are, you can’t stand them after so many hours. After work ended for the day, you decided to have an adults’ night out. You went a little bit further than you should have, so wisely, you decide not to drive tonight.  
“Yamamamura Kenn,” you say into your phone. “Take me home with you..”  
Ken arrives exactly when you expect him to. “Hey buddy,” you say as you put your arm around him.  
“Not now, producer. My lips are chapped.” He leads you towards his car, but you trip on the curb. You wish he at least tried to catch you, or offer a hand. You get into the back seat and he drives you back to the 315Pro office. You’re too tired to make sense of this, so you just fall asleep on the couch.

You wake up on Tuesday with a groan after Tsubasa pokes you. “Kaoru-san, are they okay?”  
“It’s a busy week, so I’m not surprised that Producer-san was working overnight,” Kaoru says from where he’s seated at the other side of the room.  
“No... hangover,” you stupidly explain.  
“Haha, same,” Teru says as he walks past you to look at the scheduling board.  
Ken comes to you with stamina jelly and coffee. “Just one week left until the live! Keep up the momentum.”  
You’re reassured by those words, and the absence of Mr. Hazama to pedantically explain the definition of momentum.

You can’t seem to remember Wednesday.

It’s Thursday, and you feel sick. Ken is nowhere to be found. Many of your idols are confused. You’re not sure where Ken is. There are almost no stamina jellies left. Ken isn’t here. Your phone isn’t getting any service. Nobody can locate Ken.  
You’re shivering. It’s not even cold.  
You drink the room-temperature coffee from the beaker, but something doesn’t taste right.  
You add a spoonful of sugar.  
Has the sugar always been blue?  
The coffee tastes normal again. Ken returns from a back room you didn’t even know existed, and lifts his glasses to the top of his head again.  
“Ken! There you are!” You suddenly put your arms around him. He’s surprised by this, but takes it in stride and laughs a little. “Everything has been crazy here,” you add.  
“Isn’t that how it always is?” he says. He sneezes on your neck and you immediately let go.  
“Where were you?”  
“I was just... cleaning up,” he answers. You truly appreciate his help around this office, even if you can’t find him- there must’ve been a spot you missed. Ken completes you.  
You still can’t focus for the rest of the day, so you really only go through the motions.

On Friday, you’re on edge. Saki is insisting on last minute alterations to her outfit for the live, but the usual tailor isn’t available this weekend. You yell at Ken to figure something out, but surprisingly, the expression on his face is just as tired as yours. You’re double and triple checking all the rest of the preparations.  
“Why don’t you buy more stamina jellies?” Ken suggests. He’s right. You’ve been running low.  
“How about hiring this person to help?” You take a quick glance at the funds. That wouldn’t hurt too much, would it?  
You pour yourself another mug of coffee from the beaker, but you’ve run out of sugar.  
“Ken! How much does that blue sugar cost?”  
“The 1.3kg bag costs 1,600 yen,” he answers with surprising precision.  
“That’s seriously expensive,” you mutter. But why do you still feel so tempted to buy it?

You gather your idols in the live for one last meeting to thank them for their hard work. Even despite how difficult this past week was, you’re confident that this will be a success. All of them are highly motivated to do their best. After dismissing them, you go over the merchandise spreadsheet with Ken. This is another one of those things you don’t fully understand, but he’s got all sorts of clever formulas to sort it out. You’re hoping to make plenty of sales.  
You feel lightheaded when you stand up to leave the office, and only manage two steps before collapsing on the floor. The last thing you see before blacking out is Ken lowering his glasses onto his face.


End file.
